Camping
by SupermegafoxyawesomehotDC
Summary: New Directions' old and new members go camping! What will they do in that time? Klaine and Finchel centered
1. Leaving

Leaving

"Kurt, I don't think you need anything more, you are packing way more things than me and I have everything I need" Blaine told his boyfriend desperate.

"Well that's because you don't take care of your skin, hair or anything, but I do and think about it, a whole week without my products? What would they think about my damaged skin and awful hair?"Kurt answered Blaine's question like it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Seriously, Kurt? Look, most boys don't even think about it, so none of them will notice, and your skin is way softer than all of the girls' skin, you hair is also better and not that hard to take care of because is shorter"

"Well all that could be ruined in a week and it must not happen, so I'll take them" As Kurt finished saying that, Blaine just let himself fall in Kurt's bed, losing his patience.

"Oh no, most of my products are almost over, we have to go to the store now!" Kurt said panicking when he went to the bathroom to get his products.

"Okay, let me see how much do you have and if it is really necessary, we'll go" Blaine said reaching the bathroom to take a look at those products and saw that Kurt didn't need to buy more "Kurt, it's almost full, we don't need to buy more"

"But it's a whole week Blaine, that won't be enough for a week"

"Tell you what, you can use it one day and the other not, and the other yes; that way, it can be reserved" Blaine said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist, knowing that it was the only way to get him to agree.

"But-" Kurt was interrupted by a kiss that just made him melt and stop arguing; when he pulled away he only had one option "Okay, I guess that could work"

"Great, so let's go" Blaine said enthusiastically because he had gotten what he wanted, or so he thought…

"Buuuut, if I had to go half the week without my products, you'll go half the week without your hair gel"

"No, that's not fair, I only take that product, and you take hundreds!" Blaine pouted like a little kid, but he knew that Kurt had already won the battle, he always did.

"Well then we have to go to the store to get my products" Kurt said simply, he knew he had Blaine wrapped around his finger so it wasn't going to be difficult for him to give up.

"Fine, I won't wear gel half the week, are you happy?" Blaine said crossing his arms and sitting on Kurt's bed like a punished child.

"Yes, very. Let's go, we don't want to be late" Kurt said happily, taking Blaine by the arm and running downstairs, saying goodbye to his dad and Carole "Finn! Are you coming with us? Because we're leaving"

"Sure thing bro! Coming" Finn yelled from upstairs, and in ten seconds he was downstairs with his things "Alright, let's go!" Finn said over-excited "Bye mom, bye Burt, see you next week"

They all went to the car, ready to go, until.

"Finn, you go in the back!" Kurt told his step-brother.

"But Kuuurt, I don't like going in the back, plus, I'm taller, I need more space!" Finn told Kurt, hoping he'd agree, although he knew that wouldn't happen because he was too stubborn.

"Bad for you, sit in the back" Kurt said firmly.

"Fine!" Finn yelled and sat in the back.

They went all the way to Rachel's house listening to the Beatles, Kurt and Blaine happy and Finn still angry over the fact that he had to go in the back, though it all vanished when he saw Rachel, he was the first one to get off the car to hug her.

"Hey guys! Glad you're here" Rachel said before hugging all of them and leading them to her house, they had expected everyone to be there already, but only Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Puck, Sam, Artie and Quinn had arrived, meaning that maybe the new ones weren't coming.

"Aren't the newbies coming?" Kurt asked.

"Yes they are, they're late because Puck told them that he was gonna give them a ride but he suspiciously forgot when he saw a girl on the road" Rachel said sending Puck a glare before leaving the room, nobody knew why.

"Hey! What did you expect me to do? Leave her there, no way, too hot for that" Puck said rising his hands defensively "Plus they're already on their way and nothing went wrong"

"I'm afraid it did" Rachel said when she returned "If we left now, we could avoid the huge storm that's coming but because you didn't bring them and they're late, we won't be able to do that, so we'll have to leave until tomorrow"

"Ooops?" Puck said looking at Rachel.

"Well, if you're gonna spend the night here, you gotta have your things settled, girls and Kurt, my room, boys, living room, Puck, go open the door, Santana and Brittany are here" Rachel said and everybody followed her instructions.

When they had all placed their things were they wanted, the girls joined the boys in the living room and just chatted for about 20 minutes, then they heard a knock on the door and Rachel went to open it, they were Kitty, Marley, Jake, Ryder and Unique.

"Hey guys, welcome to my house, umm, because of Puck's fault, we won't be able to leave until tomorrow so Kitty, Marley, Unique; leave your things up in my room and Jake, Ryder, in the living room, everyone's there" Rachel told them and they all did what they were told.

As soon as the girls returned from upstairs, Kitty went to where Puck was sitting and slapped him as hard as she could.

"I can stand that you forgot to pick us up, what I can't stand is that you 'forgot' because of one girl in the road, I'm your girlfriend, or more like was your girlfriend" Kitty said and sat down next to Unique. Then as if planned, all the girls said "I don't blame her"

"Whatever, there are hotter chicks" Puck said rolling his eyes.

"And there are hotter guys" Kitty said carelessly.

"Okay, okay, okay, why don't we lighten the mood by playing truth or dare?" Quinn said.

"Sure thing, I start" Puck said.

"No way, it was my idea, I start. I pick Santana, truth or dare?" Quinn said giving Santana a mischievous look.

"Like I would choose truth" Santana said as if it were obvious, and considering it was her, it was kinda obvious.

"Okay, you have to… Spend the rest of the game sitting on Sam's lap but in underwear" Quinn said smiling.

"Oh I'm so gonna take revenge Fabray" Santana said doing what she was told, leaving a bright red Sam.

"Well, it's my turn" Santana said and everybody looked worried, she was evil. "Umm... Puckerman, old Puckerman. Truth or dare?"

"Could it be more obvious? Dare" he said confidently.

"Well, there's not much that can intimidate you, but... I dare you to kiss your brother for at least 5 seconds" Santana told Puck, raising her eyebrows like challenging him.

"No way, I mean, he's a dude AND my brother, I'm not going that" Puck said crossing his arms.

"So forfeit then... Make out with Finn for at least 45 seconds" Santana said smiling  
evilly.

"You know what? Suddenly I'm in the mood of doing the challenge" Puck said standing and reaching his brother.

"I'm not letting you do that" Jake told his brother seriously.

"Did I ask you?" Puck said before grabbing his face and kissing him, when we pulled away, both of them looked grossed out. "You're not a good kisser bro" Puck told Jake before returning to his place "My turn... Kurt! Dare or dare?"

"Seriously Puck? Dare then" Kurt said annoyed.

"Kiss the hottest guy" Puck said "But Blaine does not count" he added when Kurt was about to do so.

"Well, then I think that would have to be... Mike, but only if he's okay with that" Kurt said looking at Mike with questioning eyes.

"No prob dude" Mike said honestly. Then Kurt reached him and gave him a quick peck on the lips before returning to his sit and kissing Blaine as if saying 'You're better'.

"My turn then... Rach- no, we haven't included the newbies... Kitty! Truth or dare" Kurt said looking at the blonde.

"You look too sweet to be evil so, dare" Kitty answered smiling.

"Umm, lick cream out of Marley's belly" Kurt said trying to prove Kitty wrong.

"Maybe I misjudged you" Kitty said sending Kurt a bitchy/friendly look "Hand me the cream" she added extending her hand. Kurt gave her the cream and winked at her.

"Does she really have to do this?" Marley said worried.

"Yes I have to, relax girl, it's not like I'll enjoy it either so shut up" Kitty said as she pushed Marley to the floor and lifted her shirt a little bit, them she added a fair amount of cream and started to lick it off ignoring the protests of the taller girl.

"Done! My turn... Unique! Truth or dare, you better choose dare" Kitty said looking seriously at the girl.

"But you're scary... Ok dare" Unique said slightly scared of the blonde devil.

"Kiss Ryder for at least five seconds" Kitty said looking at Ryder, it wasn't that she had a bad intention, she just wanted to see Ryder's reaction, and if he denied, she would say something else.

"Do you have a problem with that Ryder?" Unique said genuinely worried.

"In the past I would've but, I learned to accept people the way they are" Ryder said, then he reached Unique and was actually the one to initiate the kiss, pulling away after the five seconds passed, returning to his place and smiling softly to Unique.

"My turn! I choose my girl Mercedes" Unique said sassily.

"Truth, I'll be the first to choose that" Mercedes said before even being asked.

"So, who's the person you've loved the most" Unique asked.

"Honestly? Sam, he was my first love and maybe the only real one, I mean, I had a Cush un Kurt" Mercedes said laughing "And I loved Shane, but not as much as I loved Sam" she added then to liberate de tension she said "Marley! You chose truth too so, tell us, if you were lesbian, what girl in here would you choose and why"

"Well, although I didn't say I wanted truth, I think it's between, Brittany And Quinn, because, Brittany has an awesome personality and is very sweet, Quinn because she's honestly the most beautiful girl I've ever met, so I'd say that" 'Marley said an everyone was silent for a moment before she added "My turn! Umm... Jake, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Jake said simply.

"I dare you to let us girls and Kurt if he wants to, paint your nails and leave them like that at least for today" Marley said giggling.

"I'll look so girly" Jake said before nodding and letting Kitty, Kurt, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Marley paint his nails, when they were done he looked horrified, they had painted a rainbow and placed a sticker of a Unicorn on each finger.

"Aaalright... My turn! Finn, go outside and sing 'Barbie girl' as loud as you can but only in boxers"

"I don't know what you'd do if you knew me better dude" Finn said leaving the house, and starting to undress himself, everybody else hurried to the window to see what happened.

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world, life in plastic, is fantastic, you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination life is your creation, com-" Finn was interrupted by am angry neighbor.

"Put some clothes and stop singing, are you out of your mind?!" The old woman said from her window. Everybody started laughing and Finn returned to the house.

"Ryder! Truth or dare?"

"I'll say dare, I hope I don't regret it" Ryder said.

"Drink this" Finn said after pulling out a soda can from his backpack, where he had managed to put all of his things somehow. Ryder took it eyeing Finn suspiciously and started to drink it, he just took one sip and stopped.

"What did you put in it?" Ryder said making a face because the taste hadn't left his mouth yet.

"Milk, chocolate, soda, lemon, wine, root beer, papaya, salt, eggs and other things I can't recall" Finn answered smiling goofily "it was supposed to be for a joke but, this was a good enough situation"

"Okay, Artie! Truth or dare?" Ryder asked raising an eyebrow.

"Truth, I won't risk it" Artie answered immediately.

"Why haven't you made a move on Kitty yet, even if you're clearly attracted to her?" Ryder asked him.

"One, because only three hours ago, she was dating Puck, two, she'll obviously reject me and I won't stand it" Artie said looking at Kitty, who looked puzzled.

"Brittany, truth or dare?" Artie said.

"Dare so I can make out with Santana without feeling guilty because I'm dating Sam even though he knows I miss my sweet lady kisses" Brittany answered while reaching Santana, being stopped by Artie just seconds before their mouths touched.

"Stop! That isn't the dare, you miss lady kisses? Make out with Quinn" Artie said.

"Well, she's not Santana but I guess it could work" she said while she changed her direction and started to make out with Quinn, having to be stopped after two minutes because neither of them was pulling away.

"Fabray's good! Umm... Tina, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Tina said smiling.

"Why do you look asian if you live in America?" Brittany asked

"Because my parents are Asian Britt" Tina told her softly "My turn, Mike, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Mike said enthusiastically.

"Make a strip dance to Kitty" Tina said giggling.

"Not complete right?" Mike said worried.

"I'll leave it to you" Tina said and everyone started clapping so that Mike would start his strip dance, which was done quickly and unashamedly by Mike, staying in his underwear and dressing again when he was finished.

"I just have to say that I understand why Kurt picked him, he's hot as hell" Kitty said and everyone laughed.

"Rachel, truth or dare" Mike said raising his eyebrows twice.

"Truth" Rachel said lifting her hands "With your dares... I won't risk it" she said laughing.

"Who would you date, Kurt or Blaine?" Mike said looking at both boys.

"Well, Blaine's hot and a sweetheart but Kurt is beautiful and funny and a total angel and so like me, so I'll say Kurt, no offense Blaine" Rachel said.

"None taken, I agree with you" Blaine said giving Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sam! Truth or Dare?" Rachel said looking at the boy who was still bright red because he had a half-naked Santana on top of him.

"Dare" Sam said after a few seconds, not thinking Rachel was too dangerous.

"Have one hand under Santana's bra and the other one under her panties until the game finishes, it's not that long" Rachel said.

"Why? God Why?" Sam said and did what he was told to.

"Dude, if I were you, I'd have no problem with that" Jake said eyeing Santana.

"Yeah... Whatever, my turn... Blaine, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Blaine said not wanting to risk it.

"How far have you and Kurt gotten and who's the active?" Sam said making Blaine as red as himself.

"None of your business" Blaine said looking away

"You have to answer dude, that's the rule" Sam said trying to look apologetic but failing entirely.

"Third base, probably Kurt" Blaine said looking down, not seeing how red his boyfriend was too but hearing everyone laughing and Santana saying "Wanky"

"So, my turn and only Quinn left, Quinn, truth or- Stupid question, I dare you to strip to you underwear and make out with Rachel" Blaine said when his face was at its normal color.

Quinn just did what she was told without second thoughts, immediately reaching Rachel and making out with her, pulling away far sooner than she had with Brittany.

"You're good enough but you still need practice" Quinn said before getting dressed again and sitting in her place again "so, we're all done"

"Why don't we pla-" Puck started sayin but was quickly interrupted by an annoyed Kurt.

"No more games, it's past midnight and I need to sleep" Kurt said.

"Why? Is it too late for you Lady Hummel?" Puck said jokingly.

"For now it is, and it should be for you too because we're leaving at five in the morning and I have to drive, so do you" Kurt said glaring at him.

"I think Kurt's right, it's pretty late, we should go to sleep" Puck said suddenly sleepy.

Everyone agreed and they started to go to their respective sleeping areas except for Kurt and Rachel, who were saying goodbye to their respective boyfriends.

"Night Finn, I hope you could be upstairs with me, but it would cause a scandal and we don't want that right?" Rachel said kissing his cheek.

"We don't, but hopefully we'll be together in our way there and when we're actually camping" Finn said looking at her with loving eyes.

"Actually I've arranged that with Kurt, we'll go with him and Blaine and we'll also share tent with them so we'll spend all the tim together" Rachel said smiling

"'Night Rachel" Finn said kissing her forehead.

"You too Finn" she said smiling before leaving and reaching the stair where Kurt was waiting for her "We have the best boyfriends ever, don't we?" Rachel said looking at Kurt.

"Yes, yes we do" Kurt said and they went to her room, settled in her bed (because it had been reserved all the time for the two of them) and went to sleep.

* * *

"Rachel, wake up" Kurt told his best friend, who he had thought would be the best option to wake first.

"I don't want to go to school dad, let me sleep" Rachel said turning around.

"It's Kurt, wake up we have to leave" Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I remember" she said and started to get up.

"You wake all the girls up and I'll go downstairs to wake the boys up" Kurt said before running downstairs and reaching Blaine, he looked at his boyfriend for a moment and the he gave him a kiss on the cheek and started to wake him up.

"Sweetie, it's time to get up" Kurt said and waited for Blaine to open his eyes, and when he did, both of them smiled at the sight of each other "Now I'll wait the other guys" Kurt told him before going to the centre of the living room and shouting "Get up lazy boys! Time to leave!" As loud as he could, managing to wake them all up.

After half an hour they were all outside and read to go.

"Okay, Kurt and I thought we could go like this, Puck could take Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Mike because he's got the biggest car" she paused for a second while they all nodded their agreement "The newbies could go with Puck's brother and Finn, Blaine and me could go with Kurt, is that okay?" Rachel asked and they all nodded and got to the cars they were told to.

The firsts to leave were Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel because they were the ones who knew the way, then the rest just followed them.

In the back of Kurt's car, Finn and Rachel were asleep on each other's arms while he and Blaine were hand in hand and just chatting so that Kurt wouldn't fall asleep, in Puck's car, it seemed like they had a party and Jake's car, they were just listening to music.

After two hours of driving nonstop, they got to the place where they'd camp and everyone got off the cars eagerly and started jumping up and down in excitement when they saw the beauty of the place.

"We have five tents, three for four, one for two and one for five so, we though we could arrange it like this: the unholy trinity in one of the tents for four, Mike, Sam, Artie and Puck in other one, Finn, Kurt, Blaine and me in the other one, Tina and Mercedes in the one for two and the newbies in the one for five, is that okay?" Rachel said and everyone nodded before starting to place their tents.

* * *

**As you can see, it is a totally different type of writing than in my other story (if you've read it) It's in third person and not completely Klaine, of some of the characters are not as similar as they could be, I'm sorry but I'm only used to writing about Kurt and Blaine but I can be better, I'll get better. **

**I hope you liked it, and if you haven't read "reconciliation" and you're a Klaine shipper, go read it, I hope you like it and well... Yeah, this will be eight chapters from a Leaving to Returning, each one of one day of the week an they'll play games and everything so I hope you of like it. **

**As for Finchel shippers that read this because I also put Finn and Rachel as the main characters, there will be more of them I promise.**

**Read and enjoy.**

**Love, Andrea.**


	2. Monday

Monday

After twenty minutes or so, everyone had finished placing their tents and settling their things and were just lying down for a bit on their respective tents, that until Rachel, being her controlling self, got a speaker and started giving directions.

"Anyone who has already finished settling things, must go to the car, which will be our reunion point, to see what we can do" She said making everyone groan but do so anyways.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" Rachel asked them all.

"Let's go to the lake!" Puck said and everyone agreed so they all changed and went to the lake, there they saw a rope hanging from a tree and all the boys thought the same, except for Kurt who looked horrified, knowing what they were about to say.

"Let's jump with this rope!" Blaine screamed and Kurt couldn't help but roll his eyes, he knew someone would say that, he just didn't expect it to be his boyfriend, although he should have suspected.

"YOU jump with the rope, I will not do that! what if it breaks like it did in 'A bridge to therabitia'" Kurt says starting to walk away but is stopped by Blaine's strong arms wrapping around him.

"Sweetie, you have nothing to worry about, this lake is not like the river in the movie, nothing would happen to you" Blaine whispers to his ear softly, knowing it would make Kurt melt and that was the only way to get him to agree, and he had to agree, because if he didn't, then Blaine would have to go back to the tent.

"I'm just to young to die, Blaine" Kurt says turning around to face him, worry could be easily read all over his face.

"Kurt, don't you think that of it could put your life in danger I'd be the first one to say no? The last thing I want is you dying, I love you too much and couldn't live without you" Blaine says and then kisses him, he knew, if the look on Kurt's face was anything to guide by, that he had managed to do it.

"You're evil Anderson, you're doing the same thing you always do, say something completely romantic for me to melt and then kiss me so that I have no other other option but to agree with you" Kurt says sending him a bitchy but at the same time, lovely glare, only Kurt could do that.

"You have no right to complain because you do the same thing, and worse because you have me wrapped around your finger and you know it" Blaine pouts.

"And you have me wrapped around yours so we're equal... Fine! I'll do it" Kirt says and Blaine starts jumping up and down in excitement, showing once again his childish self, when he controls himself again, he takes Kurt by the hand and leads him where everyone is.

"Hey, I don't want to kill the mood but, what am I supposed to do?" Artie asks worried.

"Don't worry Artie, I'll helo you to get on the rope and then one of the guys can help you when you're down there" Kitty says smiling softly at him and he just nods.

"I'll go first!" Finn says before grabbing the rope, running and finally jumping to the water, followed then by Puck, Mike, Sam, Blaine, Jake, Ryder and Artie, helped by Kitty and then by Finn and Sam.

"Now it's your turn girls!" Mike shouts.

"Maybe we could just, got to our tents, you have fun" Marley states.

"Well, and he said girls not Kurt, so I guess I could leave, I've changed my minod Blaine" Kurt says looking at how long would the fall be.

"Common, don't be cowards, lets show them what we're made of" Kitty said while she grabbed the rope, then ran and jumped, so did Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Kurt. The only ones left were Tina, Mercedes, Unique, Marley and Rachel.

"What the hell" Tina said, grabbed the rope, ran and jumped, Mercedes followed reclutantly as did Unique.

"I don't think I'll do this" Marley said, concern and fear written all over her face.

"I won't let anything happen to you" Ryder and Jake said at the same time, there was an awkward silence before Marley spoke again.

"Okay I'll do it" Marley said and did what the others had done and found herself actually enjoying it.

"I-I c-can't" Rachel said, her voice trembling as she said that.

"Yes you can Rachel, you can do anything, just beat your fear, I believe in you" Finn said ignoring the comments about him being the cheesiest person alive, while Kurt and Blaine just smirked thinking that they hadn't seen anything really cheesy, even with Finn and Rachel.

"I'll try" Rachel said before grabbing the rope, running and jumping, just like everyone, the difference was that she closed her eyes and almost released the rope before time.

When she was in the lake, Finn swam towards her and hugged her "I told you you could do it babe" he said and kissed her.

"Stop the gross, romantic things, what do you think we should do, we always play volley but there's no net and no ball" Puck said.

"Let's play to the shark" Brittany suggested smiling.

"Too dumb, we're not five" Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Why don't we give it a try? We've got nothing to lose" Tina said.

"Okay, I'll be the shark and take Artie in by back, he'll help me" Sam said "I'll give you ten seconds to swim as far as you can 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 ,9, 10! Ready or not, here ai come!" Sam shouted and stArted swimming surprisingly fast, more if you considered he was carrying another person on his back, he immediately caught Mercedes.

"Not fair! You totally did this on purpose" Mercedes pouted.

"Maybe, now help me!" Sam told her smiling.

Sam caught Marley and Mercedes caught Kurt, who jut looked her evilly as of saying "You'll pay for this". Then he went to catch Blaine who was, surprisingly, not hard to get caught, they soon caught Finn, Puck, Unique, Tina, Santana, Quinn, Ryder, Jake, Kitty and Mike, they continued until there were only Brittany and somehow Rachel missing, they decided that boys would go after Brittany and girls after Rachel. The girls quickly got the jew and started helping the boys to get the blonde, who seemed impossible to catch, finally and surprisingly, Rachel caught her. Everyone was shocked by that, nobody though she was good at any kind of sport, unless singing and bossing everyone around were sports too.

They had fun, even though none of them would admit it because 'they weren't five' although they were all giggling and having a great time, then again, no ome woukd sya it out loud, except for Brittany and Blaine, who happily admitted they had a lot of fun.

"Didn't know you were good Berry" Puck said looking at her.

"That's because you always underestimate me" she answered as if it were obvious.

"What shall we do now?" Finn asked.

Then it started raining hard and a thunder was heard, none of them could think of why that had happened so fast but immediately started running towards their tents, Artie carried by Sam who was very attentive of him, everyone was thankful that there wasn't any wind.

**Guys' Tent:**

"Too sad that here we can't play Xbox, we would totally be playing COD or Halo instead of just waiting for the rain to pass" Mike said after zipping their tent's entrance.

"Yeah, now there's nothing we can do to have fun" Sam said.

"Do you guys seriously think that the Puckasaurus wouldn't bring something to have fun with?" Puck told them as he got bears and cards out of his backpack. They all nodded as they saw that, knowing they would have fun.

**Mercedes and Tina's Tent:**

"What can we do?" Tina asked.

"Girl, you know me, I brought vogue magazines and there's one thing we can ALWAYS do... Gossip!" Mercedes said smiling at Tina.

"Of course!" Tina agreed.

**Unholy Trinity's Tent: **

"Great, now I'm stuck in this tent with you" Santana said.

"Would you prefer to be in any other tent Santana, there are many others" Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"No, this is the one that stinks the less" Santana said.

"Well I don't know why you pout, I would totally like to spend this time getting sweet, sweet lady kisses from my two favorite ladies" Brittany said smiling at them.

"Or... We can take it further" Santana said suggestively.

"No way! I'm not doing that" Quinn said looking other way.

"Well Fabray, you can either watch or participate, which one do you prefer?" Santana said.

"What the heck, you can't get me pregnant!" Quinn said as she reached both girls giggling.

**Newbies' Tent:**

"I'm bored!" Jake screams.

"Shut up three nipples, don't you think we are too?" Kitty says annoyed.

"Let's sing!" Marley says.

"My girl's right! We can a,ways have fun by singing!" Unique says.

"Good thing I brought my guitar!" Ryder says (1)

"God, why does everything end in a freaking song" Kitty says when everyone starts to sing and just covers her ears with a pillow.

**Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine's tent:**

Kurt and Blaine were both asleep, Kurt lying his head on Blaine's chest and Blaine wrapping an arm around his boyfriend, they looked peaceful and happy, both wearing smiles on their faces.

"They're cute, aren't they?" Rachel says looking at Finn.

"Yes, they are" Finn says.

"I love that we get to spend a whole week together, 24/7" Rachel says still looking at the sleeping couple.

"I love you Rachel" Finn says wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his laps, earning a few giggles from the jew.

"I love you too" Rachel says.

"You know, I'd like it of you weren't looking at them when you say it" Finn tells her half-joking.

"Sorry, I just can't get over the fact that they're so freaking cute" Rachel says sweetly, looking at them like she looks at her dads (2)

"But we are cuter" Finn says Giving her a light kiss in the cheek.

"I disagree" Kurt and Blaine say at the same time.

"I thought you were asleep!" Finn tells them.

"We were just cuddling and hearing your ramble about how cute we are" Kurt tells them, not moving from his position on Blaine's chest.

"Doesn't matter, we're cuter" Finn says.

"No, we are cuter" Blaine tells Finn.

"You know what? We'll ask everyone tomorrow" Rachel says trying to stop them.

"Sure" Kurt says.

After that they all go to sleep, without forgetting the question they would ask everyone.

* * *

**So... Did you like it? I hope you did. I enjoyed writing it.**

**Don't you think that's what the Unholy Trinity would do in that situation, after watching I do, I do (how repetitive).**

**Do, what couple is cuter, vote! The couple that wins will win in the chapter, if no one votes, well, sorry but there will be only one vote (mine) and we all know who I'm gonna vote for so... **

**Next one on Friday! See you then (Not really but... Y'know)**

**(1) I don't even know if Ryder can play the guitar, i just didn't know what to write about the newbies, I never can, it's difficult for me.**

**(2) Because that's totally how Rachel was looking at them during "Just the way you are" In Movin' On**

**Keep reading, please!**

**Love, Andrea**


	3. Tuesday

Tuesday

The next day everybody felt like they could climb the mount everest, due to how much sleep they had gotten. They all prepared and dressed up for what seemed to be a sunny day and went to the reunion centre -which happened to be the car- to see what they could do.

"Hey guys, before we start arguing about what we should now, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and me have a question for you" Finn said.

"Well, what are you waiting Frankenteen? We can't answer without a question" Santana said desperate.

"We were arguing yesterday over which couple is cuter, Kurt and Blaine or Finn and me?" Rachel said curiously.

"Easy for me, Klaine's way cuter, they're the only ones who manage to be all cheesy without looking gross, plus, they're my OTP" Puck said without even thinking about it.

"I have to go for Kurt and Blaine too, they at least keep their PDA at the minimum instead of sucking their faces off all the time" Santana said.

"I'll say Finn and Rachel because they managed to go through their break up without acting all weird and without communication" Ryder said.

"I agree" Marley said "Blaine was sad and crying almost 24/7 and desperately trying to get Kurt to answer a phone, while Finn seemed a lot calmer about the whole thing because they at least kept talking" she finished.

"I say that my two dolphins are cuter" Brittany said smiling at the two boys.

"I'll say that Finchel is pretty cute but Klaine was always more stable, the only couple that was more stable than them was Tike, so I'll go for Kurt and Blaine" Quinn said and most people nodded, except for the newbies who new nothing about it.

"Quinn said Kurt and Blaine so I say that too" Kitty said smiling hugely.

"I love Klaine but Finchel has something that I can't describe, so Finn and Rachel" Artie said.

"Well, I'm pretty jealous of what they have but that must have a reason right? Kurt and Blaine are the cutest for me" Tina said looking at both boys smiling but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You'll find your soulmate Tay-Tay" Blaine told her sweetly.

"Blaine's my best mate and he looks adorable with Kurt so I'll say Kurt and Blaine too" Sam said.

"I'm in trouble, they're my two divas, if I don't vote for them they'll get mad so I'm gonna stay silent" Mercedes admits.

"No 'Cedes, you got to vote" Kurt says looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Well, for what I saw at certain wedding" she starts looking at the boys "I'm gonna go for Kurt and Blaine because they manage to look adorable even while making out" she finishes and sees that both boys were red and looking at the floor.

"I'm gonna need that story" Rachel says looking at Kurt, making him go even redder, which already seemed impossible.

"Was that the third base, Blaine? And what did Kurt do to be the active" Sam says teasingly, only managing to make him look away trying to hide his tomato-colored face.

"Well I'll say Finchel because they were always attracted for each other and even with fight and drama, it hasn't changed" Mike said trying to change subject.

"Klaine because Kurt's the Quinn to my Kitty" Unique said smiling at Kurt, whose blush was starting to fade away. (1)

"I'll say Finchel because they're losing and my vote doesn't even matter anymore, Klaine won" Jake says simlpy.

"We won, told you Finn!" Kurt tells his brother sticking out his tongue like a little kid, it seemed like no matter what age, brothers would always act like that.

"One day I'm gonna win you little bro'" Finn said.

"Well, now that we're done with that question that I don't know why they had to ask it" Santana started saying "and don't care why" she added when Rachel was opening her mouth to explain "can we discuss what we're going to do?" she finished.

"We could go-" Finn started saying but was interrupted by someone no one expected.

"Sorry for the delay, but I'm here... Sugar" Sugar said standing in a rock and raising her arms to do her entrance "And I've also got a game we could do if you let me, and I know you will, once you hear what is it... A treasure hunt!" She screams and starts jumping up and down.

"That's lame" Santana said.

"Well, then you won't have the chance to win four tickets to Ireland to visit Rory!" She screamed.

"My leprechaun!" Brittany screamed excitedly.

"Two tickets are for the next weekend and the other two are in three months, although you can change them according to your plans" Sugar said.

"I want one!" Brittany screamed.

"Win it Britt!" Sugar shouted "So, first, you have to pair up, I got some made but I don't know others, here are the ones I got: Finn and Rachel, Kurt and Blaine, Brittany and Santana, Mercedes and Sam, Quinn and Puck, Tina and Mike, Artie and Kitty. So here's the question: Jarley or Ryley?"

"Jarley" Jake says quickly.

"Really? Marley you can do better, but well, so it's Jake and Marley, Unique and Ryder, is everything right like that?" Sugar asks.

"So, first clue is in your tents, go!" She screams excitedly and watches everyone run towards their tents.

**Brittany & Santana:**

"Clues will be easy but you will have to walk a lot, I'll just leave this one easy so you can start, go to the tallest thing you see" Santana read.

"So, Finn?" Brittany asked confused.

"No Bri- I mean, yes, yes Britt, you're so smart, it must be Finn" Santana said, she didn't want them to go to visit Rory, it was long time 'til the blonde decided to break up with Sam, she didn't want more complications get in her way.

"Well, what are you waiting? If we want to win we must hurry!" Brittany said taking her by the hand and running towards Finn.

**Rachel & Finn **

"Tallest thing? Well I'd say the mountain but it's far and this says it's a close place so, the tree that's near the lake?" Rachel said

"Yeah must be that, hurry if you want vacations with me" Finn said and dragged her out of the tent, seeing Kurt and Blaine were already out, but his plans to hurry were stopped by a mad Brittany.

"I know you're cheating so give me the next clue" Brittany said with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"What?! I'm in my way to get the second clue" Finn said.

"The first clue said 'tallest thing you see' so give me the clue" Brittany said extending her arm to get the clue.

"Britt, it's talking about the tree near the lake" Finn told her.

"Oh, sorry, guess we were wrong 'Tana, let's go!" Brittany said and starting running towards the lake while Santana made a mental note to kill Finn.

**Quinn & Puck:**

"I'm not gonna travel with you, you know that right?" Quinn told Puck.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't travel with you either so we're even" Puck said, none of them had moved from the tree "But we still have to try because you can take two and I the other two so we can take whoever we want" Puck added.

"Suddenly I'm in the mood to win this" Quinn said standing and reading the note "Well, this one was a short walk but it's not gonna be like that anymore, there's a cottage you have to find it's near the mountain next to the highway, go find it!" She read "I no longer want to find it, I don't want to walk, plus, it's Ireland not Italy" she finished.

"Common, I'll carry you" Puck told her.

"Alright" she said jumping in his back.

**Marley & Jake**

"Why are you so quiet and distant, you aren't even taking my hand" Marley asks him.

"Because I'm not happy" He tells her

"Why? What did I do?" Marley asks worried.

"Looking all cute and couply with Ryder, that's what you did" Jake tells her.

"Hey, it's not my fault if they think we're a couple, he's just my friend, and you know what? Maybe they would see YOU are my boyfriend if you weren't like this all the time!"

"So go with Ryder then! Maybe he isn't like this" Jake tells her.

"Maybe I will, go find the treasure yourself 'cause I'm not going anywhere with you" Marley tells him angrily, like she never was.

"I'll do it! And I'll take someone that appreciates me enough to go with me, you know there are tons on girls who would be dying to be with me, we're done!" Jake yells and starts walking away.

"I'm glad!" She yells back before falling to the ground and crying.

**Unique & Ryder**

"Is that Marley?" Unique asks and points towards her, Ryder turns and sees she's right.

"Yes, it's her, we gotta see what's wrong" He says and they both start running to reach her.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Unique asks pulling her up and hugging her.

"J-Ja-Jake..." She only manages to say that before and sob escaped.

"That son of a bitch!" Ryder screams.

"Don't do anything Ryder, h-he'll only get madder" She tells him with pleading eyes, making him agree and just hug her.

"Let's go to the tent, okay?" Unique asks her and they start walking to the tent when she nods.

**Tina & Mike**

"If we win, we could take the time to sort things out between us, don't you think? Maybe we're winning, I mean, we already found this note" Mike says

"Yes Mike, but we should read it, hurry!" Tina tells him desperate.

"Yeah, umm... Sorry for making this long, but you have to return to the lake, find a boat and search the next clue" Mike reads.

"Why? God, why?" Tina yells and starts walking towards the lake again.

**Mercedes & Sam**

"If we go to Ireland, we could try again, don't you think?" Sam asks her.

"Sam, we've already tried, didn't work, just... Focus on winning" She says and smiles at him.

"Yeah, you're right, sorry" He says and keeps walking.

**Kitty & Artie**

"You know you don't have to do this, right? Carry me around here isn't easy" Artie tells Kitty.

"I know, but I want to" Kitty tells him "Even if I know we won't win"

"Why?" Artie asks her.

"Because I like you Artie, and this way we get to spend time together" Kitty says blushing slightly.

"You do?" He says and she nods "Good, because I like you too"

**Kurt & Blaine**

"There's the clue!" Kurt yells pointing at the boat.

"Umm, it says... You're really fool if you thought I would hide tickets to Ireland where anyone could find them, come back to the car you idiots!" Blaine read and they both started running to the car again, when they were there, they saw Finn and Rachel also near, from other part of the lake but near so they started running faster and they got there at the same time.

"We won!" All four of them shouted at the same time.

"Yes, you got here at the same time so, two tickets for Finn and Rachel and two for Kurt and Blaine" Sugar says handing them a small treasure chest with the tickets, then everyone started to arrive and saw them already there so they all started protesting about how she had made them walk too much just to make them return to the same place.

"Why don't we change them all for the same date and go all together, like on a very long double-date" Rachel tells them and they all agree.

"Well honeys, it's getting late, could any of you help me put up my tent" Sugar asks.

"I'll help you, Sugar" Sam says and leads her to the camping place to help her.

They all return to their tents, still complaining about how much they had to walk, the only ones who were happy were Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel, who had earned a trip to Ireland. They found it worthy.

* * *

**I'm back with this chapter! Did you like it? I hope you did!**

**I just wanted to thank you all for reading, I'm amazed by how many people find it funny even though my intention isn't to make jokes, I just write the first thing that comes to my mind, when I try, it just... Sucks. **

**So, more people voted for Klaine so Kurt and Blaine won for cutest. **

**(1) I don't know if you got it, I meant that well, Kitty loves Quinn and Unique loves Mercedes and Kurt so that's why I wrote it that way. **

**Review, please, tell me what you think, doesn't steal you that much time. Keep reading! (if you like it) **

**Next on Sunday!**

**Love, Andrea.**


	4. Wednesday

Wednesday.

At seven o'clock in the morning, everyone starts hearing a loud noise that makes them all wake up and go to their meeting point to check what's happening, only to find someone they did not expect to be there: Joe Hart.

"Oh my god, Joe! What the hell are you doing here and why the hell did you wake us up!?" Santana says really mad at him, you can tell she's just really not a morning person.

"What she means is that she's glad you're here but isn't really pleased with the timing" Quinn says politely before slightly hitting Santana, trying for it to pass unnoticed but failing completely.

"Well, sorry for coming at this time but I'm an early riser and today I have a lot of activities planned and we must have as much time as we possibly can to get them done unless you're pretty quick and manage to do them all quickly" Joe started saying, pausing for a moment, letting everyone wonder what are the activities he planned "But first you need to make two teams of five girls and five boys, the two captains are Kurt and Artie so start picking girls"

"Rachel!" Kurt said quickly, although he knew Rachel would not be Artie's first choice.

"Kitty" Artie said patting his lap, as a sign for her to join him.

"Santana" Kurt said to everyone's surprise, but he had bonded really well with her now that they shared an apartment.

"Okay Kurt but you must pick my two girls too" She warned him.

"Mercedes" Artie said after thinking about it a little bit.

"Brittany" Kurt said knowing he had to do what Santana had told him.

"Tina" Artie said smiling at her.

"Quinn" Kurt said.

"Unique" Artie said, thinking that maybe Kurt would pick Marley and he would be able to avoid his girlfriend fighting with her.

"Sugar" Kurt said much to Artie and Kitty's dislike.

"Marley" Artie said defeated.

"So now we get to pick boys?" Kurt said and after getting a nod from Joe he screamed "Blaine!"

"Mike" Artie said.

"Finn" Kurt said smiling at his brother.

"Sam"

"Puck"

"Joe"

"Ryder"

"Jake" Artie finished.

"Okay so Artie's team is: Kitty, Mercedes, Tina, Unique, Marley, Mike, Sam, me and Jake and Kurt's team is: Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Sugar, Blaine, Finn, Puck and Ryder, pretty balanced"

"Well, what's the activity teen Jesus?" Sam said curiously.

"Oh, there are many like, challenges, the team that wins more of them, wins the whole activity" Joe said.

"And what's the first one?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"Swimming, running and at the end, thinking" Joe started saying, then explained himself "You gotta pick your two best swimmers, two best runner, not just in speed though, resistance as well and the two most intelligent people you got in your team, the swimmers will cross the lake, give a hand to the runners, who will get to the cottage I'm sure you've seen, where all of the team's going to be waiting, then each answer the 10 questions you'll be asked by some staff Sugar paid for" he finished.

"Okay, for two best swimmers I'll say Britt and Rachel, runners Santana and Puck and as for intelligent I'll have to say Quinn and me" Kurt said looking at his team, when they all nodded he told Joe his decision.

"As for us, Jake and Mike are gonna swim, Sam and Kitty are gonna run and Tina and me will answer the questions" Artie said.

"Okay so Britt, Rach, Jake and Mike will stay here with him" he points toward a tall man in a boat that no one had seen "who will be next to you all the way across the lake in case something happens, the rest come with me, I'll drop the runners where the lake finishes and the thinkers and the ones who won't do anything will accompany me to the cottage, the guy in the boat will tell you when to start" he finished before going to the suburban he had arrived in and told them to go in too.

* * *

After dropping everyone where they had to be and arriving to the cottage, Joe glanced at his watch and said "It starts… Now!"

**Swimming:**

"Go!" The guy in the boat screamed and they alll jumped to the water except for Rachel because she was still afraid of doing it even though she had already jumpen once, but her competitive side made her jump only seconds after them, letting her catch up pretty fast and actually outflank them all after a while, but even though she was on top, if Brittany wasn't right behind her, it wouldn't matter because they both had to arrive, she wanted to know who was in second place but if she looked back she would lose time and she really wanted to win, so she decided that shw would wait until she was almost there to see.

When she had swum more than half of the lake she was feeling too tired, she could barely feel her legs anymore and realized that she should've started slower and then start speeding, but when she had decided to stop and ask the man in the boat for help, she felt water splashing in her face and saw Mike was slightly ahead of her so her competitive side took charge once again and she continued after seeing that Jake was in the last place so if she and Brittany hurrried, they could make Puck and Santana have some advantage over Kitty and Sam.

**Running:**

Kitty knew that Santana and Puck left only seconds earlier than them but it felt like hours and she couldn't feel as confident as she normally would, because even if she was a cheerleader and Sam a football player, Santana had once been a cheerleader and Puck had been a football player as well, so she was aware that they ran pretty fast and had an excellent condidtion, but what she had that they didn't was practice in irregular ground because her father used to take her to places like this very frequently, so she knew what to do to keep her energy and arrive on time, she also knew that Sam was able to do it as well, he was excellent with anything that had to do with exercise.

In the exact moment that Jake arrived, she and Sam started running, not too fast as to outrun the other guys, but well enough not to get to far from them, they had discussed what to do in order to get to the cottage first, and had decided that they would let Puck and Santana think they would win, and at the end accelerate to win, which was exactky what they did, when they saw the cottage was not far, they looked at eachother and ran fullspeed, leaving Puck and Santana behind them and getting to the place first, but only about 5 seconds before.

**Thinking:**

"So for now you are tied 1-1 in THIS activity, there are many missing, whoever wins this, gets a point so, Kurt, Quinn, Artie, Tina, enter the cottage please" Joe tells them, they all look scared about it because the cottage seems old and abandoned but do what they were told, when they'rre inside, there are two guys, one is tall and ugly, with scars akk over his face, and seems moody, and the second is short, good-looking and seems nice, he starts talking to them.

"Outside a room there are three light switches. One of switch is connected to a light bulb inside the room.  
Each of the three switches can be either 'ON' or 'OFF'.

You are allowed to set each switch the way you want it and then enter the room, but you can only do it once.

Your task is to then determine which switch controls the bulb"

He looks at them and them takes Artie's wheelchair and tells Tina to follow him, he takes them to one side of the cottage, and the other guy tells Kurt and Quinn to follow him to the other side.

"Do you think he's going to stab us?" Quinn says worriedly in Kurt's ear.

"I hope not, this clothes are too good to get damaged" Kurt says, earning a punch in the arm from the blond girl.

"In that case I'm too pretty to die stabbed" Quinn says.

"We're here, start thinking in what to do to answer the puzzle" the scary guy told them.

"But, aren't we going to see the light under the door and know when it's on?" Quinn asked him.

"The door's not here, it's on the other side. If you're the smart one, I wonder how the other guys are" He said.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I go to Yale, YOU tell me if I'm smart or not" Quinn told him and look ready to start a fight, even if she had no chance agains him.

"Let's just focus on the riddle, okay Quinn?" Kurt told her.

"Right, sorry" she said and stopped to think about it, after a few minutes, Kurt spoke.

"Well, we have the right to enter the room once, we have to think when to use it... If we enter and there's light, it's obviously that switch, also, a bulb after being on, it's hot"

"So, we could turn the first one on and wait a few minutes, then switch it off, turn the second one on and enter the room, if the light's on, it's the second, if not, we touch the light bulb and if it's hot, it's the first one, if not, the third" Quinn said and turned the first switch on, after five minutes, she turned the second one on, took Kurt's hand and led him to the room, they saw the light was off and knew the second one wasn't the right one, and as they were about to raise their arms to try and touch the lightbulb, they saw that the ceiling was higher in that room and that they wouldn't be able to reach it like that, and knew what they had to do immediately, thing Kurt didn't like that much.

"So I suppose I'll have to carry you to see of you can reach it like that" Kurt said.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I won't fall, I was a cheerleader after all" Quinn said, clearly not noticing that Kurt was worried for his own sake, not hers.

"Okay so, umm, how?" He asked.

"Well, just stay where you are and let me jump on you, you're not that tall so I guess I could reach your shoulders and like, climb until I'm standing on them" she said and placed him underneath the lightbulb, then ran a little bit and jumping on him, managing to do what she said, the only problem was that she still could't reach it.

"Dammit Kurt, why aren't you taller?" She said frustrated.

"And why aren't YOU taller? Do you think this is fun for me, you're heavy" Kurt answered in his old diva way.

"I'm not, I'm thin, and also, I'm not short, Rachel's short and I don't see you complaining about that" she said jumping to the floor.

"Well, I may not be tall but I'm not Blaine so don't complain either and let's find a way to reach the bulb because if it is hot, it must be getting cold, so I'll go outside to ask that guy for help, he will carry you because apparently I'm a short little hobbit" Kurt told her getting out of the room.

"No! What if he lets me fall in order to kill me?" She said panicking.

"He may be tall but I don't think falling from that height will kill you so calm down" He said giving her one last serious look before leaving the room and returning seconds later with the tall guy.

"What do you want me to do? Make it quick" He said.

"Just, carry me on your shoulders so I can touch the light bulb" Quinn told him and waited for him to nod before approaching him and letting him carry her, then she just made sure she was balanced before standing up and touching the hot light bulb with her hand, then she jumped just like the first time and took Kurt's hand to lead him out and seeing that Tina and Artie were already there, they thought they had lost.

"So this helped for nothing? We lost?!" Kurt asked them yelling.

"No, we gave up, we figured how to solve the riddle but we couldn't reach the lightbulb to touch it, I mean, I'm in a wheelchair, Tina's not very tall and neither was that guy so we just came here" Artie told them.

"Well, in that case, it's the first one" Quinn said happily.

"Correct! The team... What's you team's name?" Joe asked them.

"Team sexy except for hobbit" Santana said earning a mad 'hey' from both Blaine and Rachel "I wasn't talking about you Anderson, I was talking about the other hobbit" She said.

"Team awesome" Finn said uncomfortable, trying to change subject.

"Okay so team awesome is ahead of us 1-0, winning the first game" Joe said and everyone in Kurt's team cheer and high-fived.

* * *

"So, in the next game, we're going to return, while you were doing this activity, some guys hanged water balloons in different branches of the trees that are from here to the lake, what you gotta do is run from here and find at least three balloons per member, head back to the meeting point by boat and place them all in the big tray that has the name of your team's captain, but you cannit pass the line that will be marked in the floor, you will have to throw them from that distance, the team that manages to finish first, will throw the balloons to the other team" Joe said.

"What about me?" Artie asked.

"I forgot, team captains will be waiting there, you job will be to try to make the tray more, like, soft, so that the balloons don't break" He answered "so you will go back to the meeting point with the guy in the car and wait for us there"

"Okay, see you" Kurt said and helped Artie to get in the car and they left.

* * *

"So, we got five minutes to make a plan, then the competition will start" Joe said and reunited with his team to plan somethingL but apparently everyone thought that yhey just had to do what he had said first and weren't in the mood for any 'stupid planning'.

"Well, prepare, we start... Right... Now!" he said and everyone started running and looking for the balloons.

They ran about 10 meters when they found the first couple of balloons, making them think it would be very easy, they just didn't know what would happen.

"Fabray! Go away, these are my balloons" Santana said and pushed Quinn away.

"Oh c'mmon Lopez, we're in the same team!" Quinn said and pushed her back.

"But I found them first, go find your own!" She shouted.

"Well, you got your own already, they're on your chest!" Quinn shouted back.

"Well, then you're just jealous 'cause you have none!" Santana said and slapped her.

"Oh no you didn't!" the blonde girl said said slapping her back.

"Girls! Stop it, let's just focus on winning and then you can fight" Puck said.

"Yeah, you're right" both girls said at the same time.

"Now, let me get those and bye dumb-asses!" Puck said and started running away from them with the balloons they had been fighting for.

"Of course, it had to be Puckerman" Santana said giving Quinn one last glare before running again and looking for more balloons.

After half an hour, each team was missing one balloon, no one could find the balloon and they wouldn't be able to leave until they found it and they were all losing patience.

"Hey! Look up there, there are the two missing balloons" Kitty said.

"She's right, but how will we reach them? Even Finn isn't tall enough to reach them" Ryder said.

"Well, three of us here have been cheerleaders for at least one year so we could try to get it by doing the small pyramid and throwing whoever's on top to try and do it" Kitty suggested and looked over at Quinn and Santana, who nodded in agreement.

"I think we should lift you because we're heavier" Quinn said and the asked her "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, sure" Kitty said and then Santana and Quinn grabed her feet and lifted her.

"In the count of three... One, two, three!" Santana yelled and in that moment, she and Quinn threw Kitty in the air and she reached the balloons, they catched her and left her on the ground.

"So now give us the balloon" Quinn said.

"Quinn, you know I idolize you, but... I don't like losing so, I'm sorry but I won't give it to you, bye!" She said and ran away from them, all of her team following her, Kurt's team staying in shock but running to catch them after two or three seconds, stopping them before they reached the boat.

"You little bitch give us that NOW!" Santana yelled at her.

"How about, no?" Kitty yelled right back.

"Dame eso en este instante o juro que te enseñaré cómo se hacen las cosas en Lima Heights"(1) Santana yelled and tried to get to her to hit her but was stopped by many of the boys.

"I don't get anything you said so, if you want it, catch it!" Kitty said and threw the balloon, Puck immediately started running in its direction and catched it seconds before it reached the ground.

"Think you forgot I was the main wide reciever!" Puck yelled but when he turned around, he realized that they were already ahead of them.

"Whatever, I did what I wanted!" Kitty said.

"Come on, we gotta reach them!" Rachel said, obviously wanting to win, she was Rachel after all.

They all ran to the next boat and turned the motor on and in full speed, though it was still not enough to reach them.

Artie's team arrived seconds before Kurt's team, but it was enough advantage for them to finish throwing the balloons in the tray and winning the second activity.

"Ha, we won! Now let's throw them the balloons" Kitty yelled and reached for the first balloon in the tray, but was hit by one that Santana had thrown.

"What the hell? We won!" Artie said in an attempt to defend her girlfriend.

"Yes, but your little girlfriend cheated" Puck said pointing at Kitty.

"So we won't let you throw us your balloons" Santana said.

"Ha! But guess what? I don't care what you say" Kitty said and started throwing the balloons at them, soon everyone from both teams were throwing them and everyone was soaking wet, they stopped until they could not throw more because they had used them all.

"You little bitch! You ruined my clothes!" Santana said and pushed Kitty so hard she fell to the ground, which was more like mud because it had gotten wet, but of course Kitty wouldn't give up without a fight and made Santana fall too and they started fighting on the mud.

"Mud fight!" Finn yelled and pushed Kurt, Blaine, Mike and Puck to the ground.

"You ruined my clothes! You will pay" Kurt said and, with the help from Mike, Blaine ands Puck, made Finn fall too.

After about 30 minutes, they decided to stop, get changed and go to sleep.

"But, where will I sleep?" Joe asked, clearly he hadn't thought about it.

"You can stay with us" Sam said.

"Thanks!" Joe said and followed him to their tent.

**Finchel & Klaine's tent:**

"I hate you Finn!" Kurt said clearly mad at his brother.

"Love you too bro" Finn said giggling.

"I don't love you! I love Blaine" Kurt said.

"You love Blaine but you love me too" Finn told Kurt.

"No, _I _love you, he loves Blaine, now come with me, let's go to sleep" Rachel told Finn.

"Okay... But he loves me too!" Finn said.

"Yes, he does, whatever" Rachel said and dragged him to where they slep to cuddle.

"Don't be so mad at Finn, I'll buy you new clothes when we go to Ireland, plus, you looked cute, and like, dirty cute" Blaine said.

"We can't, we are sharing with them" Kurt told his boyfriend

"I know... I love you, a lot, you know?"Blaine said lovingly.

"First dirty, then your cheesy self" Kurt said teasing him.

"Ouch, I expected an I love you too" Blaine said acting hurt.

"Do I have to say it, I thought you already knew that" Kurt said.

"I do, I just like hearing it" Blaine said.

"Well, I love you Blaine"

* * *

**Sorry! I'm so sorry for updating so late, I've been busy, but here it is! Hope you like it But I'll try to update more frequently.**

**(1) Give me that immediatly or I swear I'll teach you how things are done in Lima Heights!**

**Love you!**

**Review, tell me what you think!**

**Andrea.**


End file.
